Silly Nordics
by emmyloo-x
Summary: The five Nordic Nations find you when you were just a child. As you grow up, they constantly fight about who really owns you. -Nordic NationsxOC-Rated M for saftey-Drabbles.-
1. I'm Found

You couldn't help but drift off to sleep every now and then. The winter snow fell gently onto your small body, though the cold did nothing to you.

Hearing laughter off to your side, you slid off the current street bench you were sitting on and ventured towards them. And soon before your eyes, were 4 males with different features, some short, some tall, but all seemed to have nearly the same color of hair.

"Oy, why is there a kid out here?" One said and walked towards you. Your blue eyes watched him as he kneeled down to be eye level before speaking in a hushed voice, "Allo there."

Eyes wide you could only watch as he turned his face towards the other males, a look on his face that you couldn't read.

You didn't know why, but tears spilled out your eyes before you threw yourself into the male's arms. He stiffened from the contact before lifting you up and turning around. Norway raised an eyebrow as he watched Iceland take the child into his arms.

"What are you doing Ice?"

His blue eyes snapped to look at him. "We can't just leave a kid out here." Just then something snapped. He knew the feeling all too well. He was surprised that the other nations didn't realize this. "S-she's going to be part of us!" He announced and turned fully to the Nordics.

"How can you tell?" The deep voice enlaced with a Swedish accent said.

Iceland's face turned blank. "You're kidding me right? We get that feeling, when we find one of our own!"

Denmark grinned stupidly before taking you into his arms and cuddling you. "She so damn cute! We gotta give her a name if she's gunna be one of us!"

Silence fell over the countries. "What about Irina?" Finland said.

"What 'bout country name?" Denmark replied.

"Greenland!" Iceland shouted.

A murmur spread through them before agreeing. What none of them noticed though, was you snuggling deeper into Denmark's jacket and falling asleep.

**PHYSICAL AGE: 3**

* * *

><p>Okay, for the age thing above(^^), that's becuase countries tend to age alot slower than avarage people, and it may be helpful(^^)!<p> 


	2. I'm scared

You looked out your window and saw the tree strain against it, causing you to cover your head with the blanket, ensuring you with safety. You heard the scratching of the branches against the glass once last time, before grabbing your small blanket, jumping out of the bed and nearly running down the hall. Your small body came to a stop, as your hand grabbed the doorknob in front of you.

Hair tossed around on his head, his neck turned to face who intruded into his room. "Ah, Irina." He mumbled before sitting up in his bed. "What's wrong?"

You looked at him, tears just ready to leak out of your eyes. "Denny!" You yelled the nickname you gave Denmark before jumping into the bedside next to him. "D-der was a-a monter!" You snuggled into his blanket, your own pressed tightly against your chest.

He sighed quietly before pulling you into his chest and plopping back into his bed. Your blonde hair fell around his chest, as you hugged him for what seemed like dear life. Wrapping his slender arms around you, he rubbed your back comfortably.

Just then, the door snapped open to reveal a paled Iceland. "W-where is my baby?"

Denmark looked at him, "Your baby?"

"YES MY BABY!"

"Jus' 'cause you found her, doesn't make her _yours._" He looked at you. "And I'll let you know, that she's sleeping on me."

You smiled once you laid eyes on him. Struggling away from Denmark, you happily threw yourself into the arms of Iceland. "I told you she's my baby." And with that, Iceland left the room, you in his arms, leaving a pissed off Denmark.

**Physical Age: 3**


	3. Kissy Kissy?

Denmark was a loud mouth and every one living with him new so. Though, sometimes his mouth made you laugh.

Skipping joyfully around the house, you came to a stop as a blonde-with cool hair- came into your eye site.

"Denny!" you fell and grabbed his legs. Looking down, a goofy grin overtook his expression. "Save me~ bunnies steal my pasties!"

He –dramatically- gasped before picking you up and lugging you over his shoulder. Shrilling out laughter, he ran down the hall, till he reached a closet. Walking into it, he put you into his lap and put a finger to his lip to shush your giggles. You mimicked his action before settling down.

A few moments later, he smiled at you. "Bunny is gone!" He laughed. "And, for those stole pastries, I'll just have to get you some more wont i?"

You nodded happily. Before hugging him you yelled, "My prince Denny!"

He smiled, before slyly saying, "If I'm your prince does that mean you'll give me a kiss? [1]"

You blushed and blinked at him. You giggled before pulling your small plump lips to his cheek and pecking it sweetly.

**PHYSICAL AGE: 4**

_**1-Denmark you, pedo, you!**_


	4. Ouchies

His dull blue eyes watched as you happily chased around Iceland's puffin. He couldn't say he hated watching you, he actually quiet enjoyed it. It's just the fact that even you, a child, told him he needed to smile more often.

Norway was a man of very few outward emotions and or expressions. It was just the way he naturally was.

"Puffin, puffin, puffin." You giggled. Mr. Puffin ran under your legs and to the other side of the room, to perch itself onto Norway's lap, before you even got one glance at him. "Huh? Where he go?"

Light blue eyes scanned the room twice before they finally found your victim. Laughing this time, you ran up to Norway, reached your hand into his lap, expecting to grab the puffin, but did not. The puffin managed to slip away and waddle his way out of the room before you even had a chance. Instead, your hand reached and slapped his southern region with much power.

His blue eyes widen slightly before covering himself. 'Owowowowowowow.' He thought, a look of pain on his face.

Looking at him, and the way his lips were tilted down, you nearly frowned, as you took hold of his lips.

"That's not a smile Mr. Norway!" He pulled a –painful- smile for you, which caused you to smile and giggle at him. "Yay!" That being said, you skipped out of the room to find the puffin once again.

Well, at least you got some sort of emotion out of him.

**PHYSICAL AGE: 5**


	5. Question

You knew by this age that you were a personified country like the Nordics you lived with. And it was only a matter of time before you finally met some new countries.

Because Sweden had ruled over Estonia and Latvia, they also lived with you, but only for a limited time. Russia soon came and took them from Sweden, but stopped to ask you one vital question.

"Ah hello little one~!" He said cheerily as you opened the door he was currently knocking on. "I've never seen you before~."

You looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "W-who are you?"

"Ah! I'm Russia!"

You pursed your lips before calling for someone. But before the person made it there, he asked you, "you should consider ditching these people and becoming one with me~!" He giggled. "Just like Estonia and Latvia did!"

You blushed and just then a hand touched your shoulder. "Into th' house." Sweden commanded.

You meekly nodded before going back into the house and watched as Latvia and Estonia left with the large male.

Feeling bad for the two countries, you skidded away to deal with your own ways. But, you never did answer Russia's question…

**PHYSICAL AGE: 7**


	6. Clothes

"Oh my god! I know, so then I was like 'whatever she never finds anything awkward!'" you chatted on the phone to your closest friend.

"Don't _you_ ever feel awkward living with only guys?" Your friend asked.

Blushing, you thought of all the males you've lived with since you could remember. "No! This is different! They're like my brothers! I couldn't think that! NO!"

"You sure?"

Twitching lightly, you replied, "Of course they make _SOMETHINGS _awkward, but it's not that bad!"

"Yah, like that one time, one came out naked when-"

"Okay, no reminiscing please? My mind is still scared till this day." You laughed.

"Whatever you say~."

Hearing a door open and shut, you said, "Oh hey, I gotta go! I'll call you later hun! Bye!~" Quickly hanging up, you got up and peeped your head out of your bedroom. Scanning the hallway, you rolled your eyes before walking out.

Your eyes widened, before quickly covering them with your hands. "S-Sweden!"

He turned around, and looked at your extremely flustered form. "Y's?"

My god… Does he not see a problem? "C-can you do me a big favor?"

"Dep'nds wh't it is."

Silence lingered around your for a moment before you yelled at him, "WILL YOU GET SOME CLOTHES ON PLEASE?"

**PHYSICAL AGE: 13**


	7. Periods

You were walking out of your bedroom, and to the kitchen for some much needed water when something wet slithered down your leg. Looking down, your blue eyes widened before screaming, "OH MY GOD IM BLEEDING!" All five Nordics where by your side in under 5 seconds.

"Oh Christ, you _are _bleeding." Denmark said as he watched the blood trail from under your skirt.

"W-why am I bleeding?" You asked, panic filled your voice.

All five shrugged. "Maybe it's a girl thing! Someone call up Belgium and tell her to get her ass over here!" Denmark stated.

Was it not ten minutes later, Belgium came prancing through the door, only to stop once she saw the state you were in. "Oh~ you called me about this?" She laughed.

You nodded. "Don't worry~! Its only mother nature doin' her thing!" She paused, "but you will need these!" She gave you a box. "You should've known what happened! But you didn't! I tell you, I'm blaming all the men you live with~! They never thought you'd go through this!"

"W-what is it anyways?" Finland asked.

"It's her period! It'll happen every month from now on! And I warn you boys, she'll be pissy and catty for about 5 days~! Have fun with her."

And that quickly, Belgium left.

The five boys looked at you, as you looked back at them.

Just then, Sweden asked, "Why dn't men bleed f'm dw'n thr'e?"

You blushed. He obviously wasn't aware that a woman's body was different from a man's body.

Though, you knew that, but you didn't know about your period.

**PHYSICAL AGE:14**


	8. Staring

Sweden could stare at you all day without blinking or budging. Yes, it did freak you out, but you decided to have a little fun with today's staring contest between him and yourself.

You sat across from him and stared at him, him staring emotionlessly back. You were just hoping that Finland would stick to the plan and not get embarrassed. Impatiently you tapped a painted fingernail against the oak of the table. A sudden ruffle noise broke you away from Sweden, who even after the noise, still looked at you.

Just then, Finland walked into the room, a blush etched onto his face. He was clothed in nothing, save for a pair of boxers that had "Su-san" written on the butt. Knowing the fact that Sweden had claimed that Finland was his 'wife' he would HAVE to look at him or you'd be in some trouble with Finland.

Sweden's eyes scooted from your form to Finland's nearly naked one.

You jumped out of your chair and pointed your finger at him "I WIN!" You danced slightly. "I win, I win, I win!"

Finland was still flustered, while you danced around, while Sweden stared at your dancing form.

"Won Wh't?"

"THE STARING CONTEST!"

He stared at you, "I n'vr said it w's a c'ntest."

Finland looked at you, "you told me it was!"

You laughed nervously. "I uh- exaggerated?"

"N'w I will n'vr tk'e m' eyes off yuh." Sweden stated.

You blush furiously, "Y-you, Gah!" Running out of the room, and closing your door in the process, Denmark popped his head into the room.

"What's up with her?"

"She must be on her... " Norway walked into the room, followed by Iceland.

"Her period." Iceland finished Norways sentence.

"I AM NOT!" You yelled, having heard.

**PHYSICAL AGE: 15**


	9. Finnish Clothes

Finland sat peacefully at the table, tea in hand. Outside, snow poured from the Nordic sky, and a harsh wind blew. All peace though was whipped away from your laughs down the hallway. Out of curiosity, Finland sat his cup of tea down and walked down the hallway, and stopping at his room door.

Pressing his ear to the door, he heard a slight ruffle before another giggle left your lips. Opening the knob carefully, he took a look inside.

There you were, swaying your arms around, and wearing… one of his uniforms? The blue arms whipped around your small body, while more blue fabric pooled around your feet. His white hat was on your head; while Hanatamago was nuzzled on top your head.

One the door had made a slight creaking sound, the dog on your head started barking. You turned your face to look the intruder. "Hi Finland~!" You giggled. "Don I look cute?" You posed.

He smiled. "You look wonderful~!"

He couldn't say it look bad. It _was_ one of his uniforms anyway.

**PHYSICAL AGE: 6**


	10. complicated

**_First update in awhile you guys~! Sorry, i haven't updated like i usually do. i just started high school, so ive been so busy and sleepy. Plus all my ideas like ran dry. Now that i'm getting into the habit of school once again, i'll begin writing more and update more often._**

**_^^ This story actually happened to me.. it was terrible D:! but im way over the douche now and onto better things~!_**

**_I hope you like it, it was hard to get Norway right, because he really isnt discribed personality wise in the anime or manga! I tired my best, and i'm sorry if he is OCC!_**

**_-Emy_**

* * *

><p>You slammed the door of your bedroom shut, before leaning against it. Backpack slipping off your shoulders, and onto the floor, you sighed before sulking to your bed. Face buried deep inside one of the many pillows, you said, "Why do guys have to be so complicated?"<p>

"I should be asking you that."

Blue eyes scanned your room for the speaker, finding them standing in your doorway. Dull eyes stared back at you. "N-Norway... Why do you say that?"

"You're complicated. It's that simple."

You puffed a breath out, "I'm not that complicated!"

He raised an eyebrow, "I think you are, and if you asked every other Nordic in this house, they'll say you're complicated as well."

You chewed your bottom lip, his eyes on you the whole time. "Okay, I admit in a little bit complicated. But not as much as guys are!" you took a breath, "So let me explain," He nodded and slightly leaned against the doorway. "You guys give the wrong signals that totally confuse girls like me! Not that this has happened to me but, I know a friend who like a guy, and well, she thought that he liked her because of the way he acted around her, but she turned around and he was totally making out with the school hoe." You sighed.

"That's it?"

You nodded, "See? That's why guys confuse me! Why do you have to do that?"

You heard laughter, before Norway was pushed out of the way and Denmark walked into the room. "Simple. The dude wanted to get laid by your little friend, so he dropped hints, but she took too long, and he found someone easy to screw."

You looked at him, mouth slightly open. "Are you drunk?"

He smiled idiotically, "I am~!"

Eyebrow twitching you nearly slammed your hand against his face, "I really shouldnt hit you when you're drunk, because then you'll never learn… But you kind of are right."

"See~? I told you! And your little friend must be ugly as hell because he barely waited for her!"

You felt tears behind your eyes, before you nearly yelled at him, "Get out of my room!" You pushed his chest, and he stumbled backwards before you slammed the door in his face.

Norway, whom had made his way to your bed watched as you leaned against your door, before sliding down it. Tears fell from your eyes before he spoke, "That girl in your story was really you." You looked at him and nodded slightly before you chocked a sob down. Denmark had just indirectly called you ugly…

**PHYSICAL AGE: 15**


	11. War

Even though you were young, you could still remember it all. The Nordic seven year war caused your home total destruction. Sweden had left the Nordics to form an alliance with Russia, Poland, and Lithuania. Stockholm, the capital of Sweden. That was Denmark's first move. He bombed poor Sweden for three days before finally surrounding his capital.

You cried. Sweden was one of the many to raise you. And he was fighting with Denmark! Of course, Norway was sided with Denmark, but that didn't make matters better. You didn't tell any of them that you were leaving. You did, late at night, while the snow poured onto the earth mercifully.

You walked across the land, until you reached a place with a familiar flag waving. "Sweden!" you shrieked and ran to the base. You searched and searched until you heard a familiar deep voice.

"S-Sweden!"You gasped as you finally laid eyes on him.

His blue eyes widened as he looked at you, mouth open wide. Tears where still falling from your eyes as he made his way towards you and kneeled in front of you.

"Wh't 're yuh doin' h're?"

You bottom lip quivered as you threw yourself into his body. "You stop dis!" He could fell the warmth of tears on his jacket. "Don't fight wiff denny anymore…"

His expression soften. "Th's is f'r me... I need ta do th's." He sighed. "Yuh w'll und'rst'nd someday."

After a few moments, he noticed you were breathing softly. Your face was buried deep inside of his chest, you arms around his neck. You had fallen asleep.

The next day, Sweden had been kind enough to take you back to the other Nordics. Of course, Denmark through a fit.

"How could you take her like that?" Denmark yelled and swayed his ax deathly close to Sweden's neck. You sat in your room, listening in on the conversation.

"I d'd'nt t'ke 'er!" Sweden yelled back.

Denmark scoffed, "Like hell you didn't!" And with that he dropped his ax and tackled Sweden to the ground.

Acting on instincts, Sweden began fighting back. A punch to his face made Denmark's nose bleed. "You swore we wouldn't bring her into this fight!" He yelled and wiped the blood.

"I did! I sw'ar I d'dnt t'ke 'er!" Sweden struggled out.

You pushed your door open and ran to them. "Stop it!" you yelled. Both looked at you, "I ran away I had to see Sweden!" you screamed.

Denmark got off of Sweden once he realized you were crying. He picked your small body off the floor and looked at Sweden. "Just leave!" he yelled at the nation who was still on the ground.

He stood up slowly and looked at you once more. You buried your face into Denmark's neck as he left the house, to continue the war with Denmark.

**PHYSICAL AGE: 6**


	12. Rawr

"Mathias Køhler [1] I hate you!" You hated using their names, you really did. But, he got you pissed and well, when you're pissed... Their human names are used.

You stomped your way down the hall and to his room before slamming his door open. You swore you broke the wall with the force put behind your push. "Godamn you Mathias! You really pissed me off this time!" You yelled at him.

He looked up from his spot on his bed and raised an eyebrow, "And what did I do?"

"You shrunk my favorite shirt!" You shrieked. "I knew I shouldn't have let you do the laundry!"

He looked at the small shirt in his hand and laughed. "I didn't know that would happen!" He said defensively.

"I bet you did! You're just doing this to really piss me off. And guess what? You accomplished. Now, I'm going to kill you." You yelled, jumped on the bed side next to him and tackled him. "My. Favorite. Shirt. You. BASTARD!"

He laughed as you attempted to wrap your hands around his neck. "You know, it wasn't me who did the laundry."

You stopped and tilted your head, "Then who did it? I thought I told you!"

"Ah, I have a little dirt on Finland, so I made him do it for me, or I would have told his little secret."

Your mouth was open wide before you jumped off of Denmark, ran out of his room yelling loudly, "I hate you Tino Väinämöinen[2]!"

_**PHYSICAL AGE: 17**_

_**1-Fandom named for Denmark. **__**Hidekaz Himaruya**__** stopped giving names before he got to Denmark, so the name is used by the fans.**_

_**2-FINLANDS NAME! yay ^.^**_


	13. Bewbs

**_i haven't updated this one in a while, so here ya go~!_**

**_-emmy:D_**

* * *

><p>Your day, in many aspects was simply innocent. Not even Denmark cracked a perverted joke, for the male wasn't at home at the moment. You embraced the peacefulness in the house without the loudest one there. Sweden, Norway, Iceland and Finland didn't make that much noise, so they didn't particularly anger you like Denmark did. You enjoyed the innocence… while it lasted that is.<p>

You glanced over your book after hearing Finland mumble something to Sweden. The Finnish male shut up when you looked at him. Looking back down, you could hear Iceland and then Sweden mumble something, while Norway sat there and listened. You were irked as you slammed your book down on the small table next to you.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" You glared at them.

Finland stuttered, "A-ah no! No! Why would you think that?"

You glared at him in particular, for you knew he would eventually break down and tell you just what the hell they were mumbling about. Suddenly, the cute little Finnish boy broke and began, "we were just wondering if you've grown! I mean…." He froze and looked at your chest for a second before continuing, "If you got bigger…."

You blushed, "What?"

"'F yuh g't b'igg'r h're." Sweden said, making a gesture towards you breasts.

Your blush darkened, "W-what? WHY WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT THAT!"

Finland was stuttering as Sweden reply, "'ts v'ry n'tic'ble."

The tempted urge to pick up your book and slam it into his face over powered you until you remembered that he could probably seriously injure you with one simple flick of his finger.

**_PHYSICAL AGE:18_**


	14. Awkward Questioning

Smirking, you waltzed right into Norway's bedroom. The male was surely curious as you plopped down on his bed, still smirking. "Hi Norway!"

He raised an eyebrow. The simple action saying, "Yes? What do you need?"

Your smirk widened, "You were part of the Vikings with Denmark right?" He nodded in response. Giggling, you said, "I knew it! I KNEW IT! But, damn, that's hot…." You mumbled the last part.

Confused, he had to ask, "Knew what?"

"That you weren't a virgin!" You giggled out, "From the history books that I've been reading, they say the Vikings loved to ravish woman." You stopped, "But I couldn't see you as one to do that. I see you as being one to take love-making slow…" Shrugging, you made your way out of the room, humming a random tune.

It was then that Norway had to remind himself that you got entertained by the weirdest of things, such as his own sex life.

* * *

><p>The next day, you walked into Sweden's room. Beaming brightly, you didn't even have to ask if he was part of the Vikings, because you knew full well that he was. "Hi Sweden."<p>

He looked at you and grunted, "y's?"

"Soohooo…" You started slowly, "When it was the Viking age… Did you enjoy ravishing women?"

He looked at you, no emotion on his face. "Wh't?"

"Y'know… Ravish… have sex with them!"

He glared at you, and you were out of the room in less than 5 seconds. Remember Irina, don't ask Sweden about his sex life, you reminded yourself as you walked into the kitchen, bumping into Finland. "Finland! Oh I must as you something."

He smiled, "Ask me anything you like."

"So I know you and Sweden are… somewhat of a couple, but have the two of you every made love?"

The male blushed, "S-surely you don't need to know the answer to that."

"I'm taking that as a yes." You smiled, "thank you Finland!"

And then, you were done asking your awkward questions. There was really no need in asking Denmark, for you knew he was a ladies man and got laid almost every week, and you were nearly sure Iceland's never talked to a girl, besides yourself. So, Iceland made you feel a little better about being a virgin still. You just hoped he was, because only god knows if he's been with a woman or not.

**_PHYSICAL AGE-18_**


	15. Boyfriends

You curiously peeked your head into the house first, scanning the quiet place before walking in and tugging a boy behind you. "You need to be really quiet," You whispered to him, "If the people here found I out brought my boyfriend home with me they may kill me." You shivered at the thought before traveling to your room upstairs.

He laughed gently as you tugged your bedroom door shut with a sigh. "Now that we're in here…" You moved forward. 

He caught onto your drift and move forward until the two of you were in a kiss. You were less that surprised that it progressed quickly, for now you were on the bed. A few love bites scattered your neck, as well as his. Rolling his groin against your core, your bed hit against the wall. Hard. 

You sat there in silence for a minute, until out of nowhere, a certain Danish male yelled, "STOP HUMPING YOUR BOYFRIEND AND GO TO SLEEP. GOD!" 

"SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO SLEEP YOU DUMBFREAK! STOP LISTENING TO US!" you retorted angrily. 

"HOW CAN I NOT LISTEN WHEN YOU GUYS ARE SO LOUD? IF YOU'RE GUNNA DO THAT, GO DO IT OUTSIDE IN THE SHED!" He grumbled. 

"I HATE YOU, PASTRY EATING BASTARD!" You growled, before tugging out of bed and running to his bedroom. 

The only thing your poor boyfriend could hear was a few bangs against the wall, groans and you telling him not to pull your hair…

**_PHYSICAL AGE: 19_**


End file.
